Bálsamo que alivia
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: A veces solamente necesitamos un pequeño incentivo para no enloquecer... Draco encontró el suyo donde menos lo esperaba... PostHogwarts...


Hola de nuevo!... este fue un momento de desvarío, porque en lugar de dedicarme al fic del reto de mi club, comencé a escribir lo primero que se me ocurrió... y aqui esta... es mi propia versión de lo que le permitió a Draco continuar con su vida sin volverse loco por los recuerdos oscuros de la guerra... según yo... esto solo es un shot... pero si les gusta... tal vez... quien sabe...

Besos y abrazos a todas mis hermanas del club y las que no pertenecen al club, las que me leen y dejan reviews, y las que me leen y no dejan... que me tienen en sus favoritos, a mis historias y a mi... gracias... del alma...

Disclaimer: Nada en este universo me pertenece... todo es de la rubia Británica... a excepción de los personajes desconocidos que yo os presento...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**Bálsamo que alivia**

Leni es una jovencita de unos diecisiete años, de cabellos castaños cobrizos y ojos verdes profundos, de figura juvenilmente delgada, sonrisa fácil eternamente instalada en su boca, que, sin embargo, nunca llega a sus ojos. Una cantidad un poco exagerada de maquillaje le cubre el rostro, confiriéndole un aspecto mayor al que tiene.

Ella arrastra tras de si el dolor y sufrimiento de un hogar destruido por el alcoholismo de su madre, quien tras algunos años de golpes y maltratos por parte de su padre les dejó, sin detenerse a pensar en que la dejaba a merced de un despreciable sujeto. De ese día se acuerda muy bien, pues con solo ocho añitos tuvo que encerrarse en su cuarto a piedra y lodo para evitar que su padre le hiciera daño, ebrio de alcohol, dolor y rabia.

Tiempo después, una segunda pena le seguiría, cuando su padre irrumpió de noche en su habitación, y tras varios golpes que la dejaron completamente aturdida, la forzó violentamente, rompiendo para siempre su inocencia de niña, manchando su pequeño cuerpo de dolor, vergüenza y asco.

Esto sucedía casi a diario, pues en contadas ocasiones, cuando Leni rezaba con todas sus fuerzas al cielo, su padre caía tan borracho, que ni siquiera podía tenerse en pie. La pobre soportó de todo, insultos, violencia, violación, humillación, hasta la pérdida de su dignidad, hasta que un buen día, con diez años, saltó el muro que la separaba de la libertad, burlando la valla que le impedía salir, y con solamente una fotografía, donde aparecían los tres riendo felices, escapó hacia su libertad.

Tiempo después, ya más grandecita, aprendió que no debía mostrar su condición femenina, porque en la calle, donde el mal abunda, la más leve sospecha de quien era en realidad podría costarle muy caro. Se dedicó entonces a parecer un muchacho, desgarbado y flacucho, y junto a varios más, aprendió la forma de sobrevivir lo más fácil que pudo: robando.

Pero un mal día, cuando su naturaleza femenina la traicionó, aquél grupo de muchachos que la veían como uno más, embotados por el alcohol y las drogas, decidieron divertirse con ella, sumiéndola de nuevo en el horror de ser violada de nuevo, con la diferencia de que no fue uno, sino varios más, una, tras otra, tras otra vez, hasta que se cansaron y en la oscuridad de la noche, la inconciencia los fue venciendo uno a uno, producto de la mezcla de estupefacientes.

Leni aún así pudo sobrevivir, levantándose del fango donde fue sometida nuevamente, pero sin contar con que ahora dentro de ella, algo oscuro y siniestro se estaba gestando. Algo que ella no pidió y que sin embargo, se hallaba metido hasta la raíz de su sangre.

Deambuló pues por las calles, hasta que una mala mujer la metió a la fuerza a una casa desconocida, le pintarrajeó el rostro y la ofreció a un obeso y repulsivo hombre quien, después de saciar sus bajos instintos con ella, la golpeó hasta la inconciencia, ya que no era pura tal cual la había comprado.

Desde aquél día, Leni entendió que había salido de una prisión, para entrar a otra más nauseabunda, donde cada día, varias veces, su humanidad fue corrompida hasta la saciedad, y donde cuando era dejada en paz, a veces le llegaba el alba, llorando y retorciéndose en un cuartucho sucio e infesto de bichos, entre orines y vómitos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy, en cambio, ex mortífago reivindicado, sangre limpísima, snob, soberbio, orgulloso, egoísta, ególatra, cabrón de mierda, hijo de puta, etc., etc., de veintitrés años recién cumplidos, aparentemente tenía todo para ser feliz:

Había salido ileso de su participación en la Segunda Guerra, pues al haber traicionado al bando oscuro, y ayudado en algo al bando de la Luz, únicamente había sido condenado a un castigo menor, que solamente se remitió a un año de arresto domiciliario.

Era rico, bastante a pesar de que el ministerio arrasara con sus cuentas en Gringotts, argumentando que era para resarcir los daños de la guerra, pero solamente las cámaras de los Malfoy fueron decomisadas, pues las de los Black, al morir Bellatrix, habían pasado a manos de su madre, Narcissa, quien había heredado todas las pertenencias que sus padres y sus abuelos dejaran a las dos hermanas, sin contar con lo de Andrómeda, quien tenía su fortuna separada de la herencia Black. Y lo que era de su madre, como buen hijo de mami, le pertenecía al joven Malfoy.

Considerado como uno de los solteros mas codiciados del Reino Unido Mágico, quedando solamente en segundo lugar después de Harry Potter (¡¿cómo no?) era constantemente asediado por las jóvenes quienes querían encontrar un marido que además de rico, contara con el plus de ser bastante bello como el heredero Malfoy.

Y precisamente una de ellas, la joven señorita Astoria Greengrass, le había echado el ojo. Pero no nos confundamos, lo que ella vio en Draco era obvio, pues se sabe por las malas lenguas que lo que primero observó fueron sus cuentas, y después se fijó en sus demás atributos.

Es entonces como no podemos hacernos a la idea, de que al tener todas esas cosas, el joven Malfoy fuera infeliz. Y si, lo era, porque cada noche se despertaba entre gritos ahogados, completamente bañado en sudor, con los ojos desorbitados por el terror, presa del más agudo miedo, donde era presa de las pesadillas donde una y otra vez veía a todas las personas que tuvo que torturar y matar bajo las órdenes de ese despreciable mestizo enloquecido.

Una a una, la sucesión de imágenes en su cabeza eran proyectadas, como una película muggle, donde una y otra vez veía cómo asesinaba y torturaba a cada una de esas personas, donde después de ello, veía como los cadáveres ensangrentados le hablaban, jalaban sus cabellos, lo tomaban en brazos, mientras con sus cadavéricas manos arrancaban pedazos de su nívea piel, hasta dejarlo convertido en un amasijo de sangre y músculos.

Noche a noche se repetían las mismas escenas, donde ni la mejor poción para dormir lograba arrancarlo de esas pesadillas. Y día a día rezaba a Merlín, a cuanto personaje mágico y muggle se le ocurriera, que esas pesadillas terminaran o finalmente se volvería loco, si no es que ya lo estaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fue así donde el destino quiso que esas dos pequeñas almas ennegrecidas por las circunstancias de la vida se encontraran, donde una tarde lluviosa, al salir él de uno de los lujosos y exclusivos sitios muggles que continuamente visitaba, donde podía hartarse de beber lo que quisiera y nadie tenía porque reclamarle nada, la vio.

Se veía tan frágil y desvalida, como seguramente él se observaría si se viera al espejo, con la ropa completamente mojada y pegada al cuerpo, con sus cabellos desparramados y pegados al cráneo y alrededor de su cuello, con la mirada perdida y los ojos acuosos, producto tal vez del llanto o la lluvia que la había empapado.

Irradiaba un aire de fragilidad y algo más, algo que le hacía querer protegerla, y que le dejó muy aturdido, pues él primero se dejaría cortar una mano antes de querer proteger a una muggle, aunque fuera una como aquélla. Sin embargo, cuando por azares del destino sus ojos se cruzaron, gris contra verde, sintió como el aire en sus pulmones se hacía sólido y muy pesado, como si fuera una roca dentro de si mismo.

Se miraban sin parpadear, absortos en el otro, como si el mero hecho de moverse restara realidad a la escena. Las personas a su alrededor dejaron de existir, los autos, edificios y ruido a su alrededor dejaron aparecer en su plano, la lluvia se detuvo en esos segundos en los que sus miradas se conectaron, dejándolos unidos para siempre en sus tragedias.

No supieron bien como, pero en un segundo estaban dentro de un pequeño local, tomando café y hablando como si fueran grandes amigos. Draco nunca se había sentido asi con nadie, y mucho menos se hubiera imaginado que estaría contándole sus cosas a una muggle, violando el tratado mágico y aún más, abriendo el cofre de la calamidad que era su vida.

Él le contó de su vida, de su magia, de sus padres, de sus amigos muertos, de los vivos, de las personas que mató, de porque lo hizo. A medida que iba hablando sentía como si una pesada loza se fuera borrando de su conciencia, como si el solo hecho de hablar con una muggle, una persona a la que se suponía tenía que odiar y destruir, le estuviera aligerando el alma.

Ella le contó de su madre, de su padre, de lo que vivió en la calle, de lo que vivía a diario en ese antro de mala muerte, de los sueños que aún guardaba en su interior, del futuro en el que aún creía. Estuvieron hablando por horas, un café tras otro, perdidos en los ojos del otro, sin dejar de mirarse, sin siquiera traspasar la fina línea que sin saber cómo, los había atado uno contra el otro en un segundo.

El alba llegó, sabían que tenían que despedirse, pero por alguna razón, ninguno quiso hacerlo. Draco le pidió que se quedara con él, ella aceptó. Entraron a un hotel, y el rubio pidió una habitación. Subieron los pisos en el silencio del elevador, entraron en ella, y cuando sin querer los dedos del rubio rozaron la tersa piel del brazo de Leni, el tornado se desató.

El tocar la piel de Leni se le hizo una necesidad, a pesar de saber que era una cualquiera, necesitaba sentir su calidez, tomar de ella lo bueno que aún tenía dentro, lo que le estaba ayudando a ser nuevamente el que era antes de todo el horror de la guerra. Sus manos se dirigieron apresuradamente hacia su delgado cuerpo, mientras los brazos de ella le apresaban con desesperación, como si quisiera abarcarlo todo de una sola vez. Sus labios chocaron atropelladamente, en una batalla de lenguas y choques de dientes sin fin.

Leni nunca había besado a nadie, bueno, no porque ella quisiera, pero cuando Draco la besó, su mente quedó en blanco. Miles de veces se había preguntado que se sentiría que la tocaran porque quisieran, porque la quisieran, no solamente porque habían pagado por ella, y ahí estaba, en una lujosa habitación, con un hombre rubio y hermoso que la tocaba como si fuera una pieza de fina porcelana, tocando su cuerpo con delicadeza, nada que ver con la ruda fuerza con que la poseían los cientos de hombres con los que la habían obligado a yacer en ese antro lúgubre y frío.

Sentía a Draco por todas partes, y a pesar del miedo que tenía, que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus caricias de una forma brusca, temblando ante el recuerdo de los abusos anteriores, el hecho de que el rubio la acariciara delicadamente le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Draco, por su parte, veía con los ojos empañados el rostro de Leni, donde el placer se dibujaba como algo tangible, donde veía como su rostro se contraía por la sorpresa de sentir que podía ser placentero el entregar su cuerpo a alguien más.

Se despojaron de sus ropas, quedando desnudos frente a frente. Solamente la luz de la chimenea los iluminaba. Leni pudo observar las marcas profundas en el cuerpo de él, quien le explicó que eran por un hechizo que le lanzaron cuando tenía dieciséis. Draco a su vez, vio las marcas en su espalda, y caderas, producto de las golpizas que le propinaba quien la obligaba a prostituirse.

Con hambre contenida se lanzaron uno hacia el otro, tocándose por todo el cuerpo, haciéndose por primera vez el amor mutuamente, sembrando con besos, mordiscos y lamidas, un camino de esperanza y vida para cada uno.

Cuando Draco entró en Leni, le pareció llegar al cielo y tocarlo con las manos, mientras que ella, sintió como la pesada carga en su corazón desaparecía, haciéndola feliz como hace mucho no se sentía.

Lentamente iniciaron el vaivén del sexo, algo tan milenario como nuevo para ellos, donde sus almas se conectaron a otro nivel, uniéndose por medio del orgasmo para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa fue la primera y única vez que Leni fue feliz, pues cuando la noche llegó, tuvo que irse, dejando a un Draco exhausto y feliz, sonrientemente dormido. Con un último beso, ella lo dejo ir, dándole las gracias en silencio por hacerla feliz, aunque fuera el único día de su vida.

Se dijo que se iba porque ella no era para él, porque era total y completamente distinta a el, no solamente porque él era un mago, si no porque eran de diferentes clases sociales. Despacio, se dirigió hacia la salida, volteando cada tanto para guardar en sus retinas la imagen de la única persona que la había hecho feliz, y de la última vez que lo sería.

Cuando salió a las afueras del hotel, al cerrar la puerta y escuchar el "clic" de la misma, su corazón se inundó de tristeza, mientras la lluvia caía nuevamente sobre ella, pero ahora desde sus ojos. Se detuvo algunos instantes debajo del cartel con el nombre del hotel, _The Royal Ritz Hotel_, intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones, consiguiéndolo apenas.

Volvió pues donde sus pasos, llegando al mismo lugar donde tantas veces llegó, hacia su prisión, donde día a día era obligada a envilecerse un poco más. En cuanto llegó ahí, y rememorando los momentos vividos con anterioridad, se dijo que ya no podría permitir que nadie mas poseyera su cuerpo, no después de que Draco lo hubiera hecho, porque de hacerlo nuevamente, borraría las huellas que él había dejado, huellas que quería grabar en su piel a fuego para siempre.

Entonces emprendió nuevamente su camino, pero esta vez, con la esperanza brillando en el fondo de sus ojos verdes, y dentro de ella, un pedazo de Draco Malfoy que él jamás conocería.

Mientras tanto, horas después, Draco despertaba en la soledad de ese cuarto de hotel, donde por algunas horas fue feliz, sin cargas, sin culpas, donde pudo por fin dormir sin soñar, pues Leni le había dado el perdón que necesitaba su alma para vivir en paz.

La buscó con la mirada, a sabiendas que jamás la encontraría, se sintió muy triste pero a la vez fue feliz porque sabía que ella, al igual que él, había encontrado un momento de paz entre toda aquella maraña de calamidades.

Se vistió con parsimonia, sintiendo aún sobre su piel el calor y el olor de Leni, algo que jamás olvidaría mientras viviera. Con una última mirada, observó a su alrededor suspirando con nostalgia por el lugar donde había encontrado la paz que tanto había anhelado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Años después, un niño rubio corría impaciente por la estación King´s Cross, observando con embeleso el enorme y lustroso tren que lo llevaría hacia su nuevo hogar, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Su padre, quien también había estudiado ahí, lo miraba en la distancia con una sonrisa de orgullo dibujada en sus rosados labios. A un costado de éste mismo, su madre lo miraba indiferente, buscando con la mirada a alguna persona de alcurnia con la cual pudiera presumir que su hijo por fin ingresaría a Hogwarts.

Para quienes conocían a la pareja, era un verdadero fastidio lidiar con Astoria, pues era un snob prepotente y soberbia, para nada apegada a su familia, quien solamente gustaba de despilfarrar la enorme fortuna de los Malfoy, mientras iba de fiesta en fiesta, gastándose la vida y el tiempo en excesos.

Draco observó de reojo a su esposa. La mueca de fastidio que adornaba su siempre pálido y perfecto rostro le causó desazón. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta que haberse casado con ella fue una reverenda estupidez, pero cada vez que observaba a Scorpius, cada vez que veía sus ojos brillantes de alegría y su sonrisa ladeada idéntica a la suya, cada vez que escuchaba su voz vibrando de felicidad, se decía que cualquier sacrificio que hiciera por él valdría la pena.

Levantó su rostro lentamente y cuando enfocó bien sus ojos, su corazón casi se detuvo. Una cabellera cobriza avanzaba entre la gente, brillando como el fuego. Su corazón se removió en su lugar, dando un salto. Con disimulo recorrió el lugar, mientras su respiración se aceleraba, casi al mismo ritmo frenético de los latidos de su corazón.

Sacudió la cabeza, perturbado. Había creído ver… pero no, no podía ser cierto. Ella no tendría por ningún motivo acceso a su mundo, se dijo. Pero el sólo hecho de volver a pensar en ella le produjo un vuelco en el estómago. Se permitió pensar nuevamente en ella, en su ángel salvador, como él la llamaba. Ya no llevaba la cuenta de las tantas veces que la soñó, que añoró su cuerpo en las noches de soledad, que rememoró a detalle cada centímetro de su piel, cada gesto, cada movimiento.

No podría decir cuántas veces al día la pensaba, una y otra vez, convirtiéndola en el escudo que mantenía fuera de su cabeza a sus demonios. Si otra cosa hubiera sido, tal vez con el tiempo se hubiera convencido que solamente había sido un sueño, pero los recuerdos volvían con tanta fuerza, avasallando a su mente, doblegando la sensación de irrealidad que después de tantos años, acometía con fuerza a sus recuerdos.

Leni había sido el único motivo por el cual había continuado viviendo, a pesar de que su vida fuera un asco, y que lo único salvable de ella era su pequeño hijo, y el recuerdo de la muggle que lo había salvado.

Blaise y Theodore se le unieron en el andén, mientras Astoria, Daphne y Pansy conversaban un poco apartadas con Millicent, quien les presumía a su pequeña hija Sarah, de nueve años.

De improviso, el ambiente se volvió extraño, como si la magia se agitara, sintió el tirón característico de la magia empática que tenía con Scorpius y se volvió, atento y vigilante ante lo que fuera que estuviera incomodando a su hijo.

Le sorprendió de sobremanera encontrarse a Scorpius charlando animadamente con Elanor y Etienne Zabinni, hijos de Blaise y Daphne, y Génesis Nott, hija de Theodore y Pansy. Los chicos se veían bastante divertidos, los Zabinni hablando sobre sus vacaciones en Italia y la chica Nott, sobre sus vacaciones en Australia. En esos momentos se les unía Reneé Scott, hijo de Millicent y Jackson Scott, para contarles sobre su experiencia en Nueva York, Estados Unidos.

Volvió a interesarse en lo que en esos momentos contaba Blaise, pero nuevamente su atención fue interrumpida por el mismo jalón en su magia. Se volvió nuevamente, ahora más atento, porque eso que le estaba sucediendo le estaba pareciendo raro. Zabinni, al notar su turbación, preguntó:

-Draco, ¿Sucede algo?-

-No sé…- murmuró- ¡Scorpius, vengan hacia acá!-

Blaise y Theo advirtieron la actitud alerta de Draco, y pensando que se trataría de algún ataque contra sus familias, inmediatamente los reunieron a todos, quedando en actitud vigilante, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, apretando firmemente sus varitas, listas para entrar en acción.

En ese preciso instante, en que la gente a su alrededor se movió, sintió como si un hechizo hubiera golpeado su estómago, haciéndole sacar su varita y apuntar a donde fuera que viniera la magia que lo atacaba. Blaise, Theodore y Jackson sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a su alrededor, tratando de ubicar a quien los atacaba. Eran realmente concientes de que en algún momento de sus vidas tendrían que proteger a sus familias, el odio hacia ellos por sus errores del pasado no había menguado aún.

Cuando divisó el punto donde provenía la magia, mientras la gente se iba apartando, la misma cabellera cobriza le detuvo el corazón. Frente a él, parado a escasos metros, se encontraba un jovencito de aproximadamente diecisiete años, vestido con ropa muggle, quien lo miraba fijamente, con el rostro muy serio. El aire se hizo sólido en sus pulmones, cuando observó los rasgos que durante tanto tiempo día y noche había imaginado.

Cabello cobrizo, piel pálida, alto, desgarbado, pero con un innegable porte y una aristocrática elegancia, el chico despedía soberbia y altivez por cada poro de su cuerpo. Se quedó de una pieza cuando observó sus ojos, grises como plata bruñida, sus pómulos altos y finos, sus labios sonrosados, y su propia y aristocrática nariz, herencia de los Black, la cual hacía una simetría elegantemente compuesta sobre ese rostro.

Apenas fue conciente de las exclamaciones a su alrededor, de cómo Blaise maldijo por lo bajo, Pansy jadeó despacio, Daphne y Millicent gimieron bajito y por último, el crujido de la mandíbula de Astoria al apretar los dientes.

Se quedó petrificado mientras veía con asombro, cómo detrás de él, una chica de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos verdes llegaba enfurruñada, levitando un pesado baúl, mientras que le reñía al chico por no ayudarla. Reconoció con sorpresa las mismas facciones que veía a diario, cada vez que se observaba al espejo, en el par de chicos que tenía frente a sí. Eran gemelos, y sorprendentemente, idénticos a él cuando tenía su misma edad.

Detrás de ellos un hombre alto y moreno acudía a su encuentro, prácticamente arrastrando a una pequeña niña de no más de ocho años, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verde azulados. Y a un costado de ellos, su ángel salvador hacía acto de presencia, enfundada en un precioso vestido verde, debajo de un abrigo marrón. Cuando la mujer lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, Draco sintió como si el tiempo retrocediera, como si nuevamente estuviera a las afueras de aquél bar muggle.

Leni le sonrió débilmente, mientras el sonido del tren ensordecía sus oídos, anunciando su partida. Con un movimiento elegantemente fluido, abrazó a sus hijos, despidiéndose de ellos, mientras avanzaban hacia el tren. El orgullo atenazó la garganta de Draco cuando observó en sus baúles los símbolos inconfundibles de la casa de Salazar, justo debajo de sus nombres: Darien y Darla Veronna.

Y mientras su cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas, siendo apenas conciente de la partida de Scorpius, llegó a la innegable conclusión que el par de chicos que en esos momentos abordaban el brillante tren hacia Hogwarts, eran sus hijos. Ahora solamente necesitaba que Leni le explicara algunas cosas.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, un fino pedazo de pergamino voló hasta posarse mágicamente sobre su mano. Tuvo que leer varias veces su contenido para cerciorarse de que realmente la misiva era de quien pensaba. Y lo era.

"_The Royal Ritz. Cuatro en punto. Sin falta._

_Leni Veronna_"

La sonrisa se dibujó en los finos y sonrosados labios de Draco. Después de todo, había llegado el tiempo de saber si lo que había vivido era realidad o una mera fantasía. Tal vez le vendría bien un paseo bajo la lluvia… nuevamente.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llegamos... a ver que pasa.. ustedes que opinan?...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
